


you come and pour yourself on me

by starlight95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight95/pseuds/starlight95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She makes him stronger when the world weights him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you come and pour yourself on me

_And when my love for life is running dry  
You come and pour yourself on me_

_Bread - If_

\--

Natasha heard the front door opening and then closing, followed by a loud clang from Steve definitely throwing his shield away. Mission went bad, then. Natasha sighed and got up from the couch, preparing herself to face an upset Steve Rogers.

Sure enough, Steve Rogers was fuming. But there was also this raw distress on the line of his tense shoulders. Nat approached him and grasped both of his upper arm, looking up and down to check for any injuries. None. She looked up and found a very, very deep scowl.

“Hey,” she said softly. “What’s wrong?”

His jaw tensed and he looked away. “There’s a casualty,” _Oh, no._ “A girl, about seventeen or so. I had to tell her parents.”

Nat’s shoulders slumped and she rubbed his arms gently. “I’m sorry, Steve. You okay?” she asked.

“How can I be okay?”

“Right, sorry. You wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

He practically slammed his duffel bag to the floor with a loud thud. “I don’t want to talk about it, damnit!” and without another word, he stomped his way to their bedroom.

Natasha raised her eyebrows, a little bit surprised by his reaction. She supposed she should’ve been angry at him for snapping like that, but no, she understood. Their job could be very emotionally draining.

She followed him and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down, elbows resting on his knees. She padded towards him, and slowly reached down to carefully take off his gloves. He was still in full Captain America gear. Once the gloves were off, she went for his suit next, slowly but effectively removing it until he was only wearing his undershirt.

Getting out of his Captain America suit seemed to sober him up. He looked up and she could practically feel the guilt creeping into him. He took a shuddering breath and an equally shuddering sigh. “Nat, God, I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

“It’s okay, Steve.”

He gave a low, anguished moan and buried his face in her stomach. “I’m so sorry, Nat, I’m sorry. I didn’t know why I snapped at you, I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry—“

“Sshh, that’s enough, it wasn’t your fault.” She said as she held his head in her hands, slowly threading her fingers through the blond mess.

“She didn’t need to die, Nat…”

“I know.”

“I don’t like having to tell her parents.”

“I know.”

“I wish she hadn’t been there, I wish she had been safe at home.”

“I know, baby.”

The pet name seemed to break something in him and he sobbed. His hands had come up to grip her hips. “I’m tired of people dying.”

She held him while he let out all of his piled-up emotion, stroking his hair and back gently. After a while, Nat pulled away a little to kneel down so they were at the same eye-level. His eyes were red and streak of tears were on his face. Her shirt was damp from his tears. She placed her hands on both side of his face and thumbed away his tears. “It’s not your fault, you know that, right?”

“It feels like it’s my fault.” He said, his voice still shaky.

“I know, but it’s not. You did what you could, you can’t protect everyone all the time.”

He remained silent for a while before dropping his head onto her shoulder. “I want to protect you all the time, though.”

Nat smiled and hugged him tight. “You are, Steve. You are protecting me all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Romanogers fic! (That I posted. I have about two dozens of drabble sitting in a folder. Eh. They'll get their chance someday. Maybe.)
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! I'm open to assertive and constructive opinions.
> 
> Title taken from the song "If" by Bread.


End file.
